Bolo de casamento
by Biand-chan
Summary: Um bolo de casamento pode ser a chave para uma união. Mesmo que nele falte um pedaço.  Fic GaaHina,  para o Desafio Casamentos e Amores Fugazes.


Yo, minna-san!

Fica feita para o **Desafio Casamentos e Amores Fugazes!**

Foi um pouco complicado, porque eu não tinha conta, fiz só para participar do meu primeiro desafio!

Espero que gostem.

So...

Enjoy!

./_

Bolo de casamento

O doce cheiro que a massa exalava a fazia divagar. Era algo que a deixava em êxtase. Mas não podia esquecer a cobertura de glacê. A morena raspou o que sobrara da massa, sentindo o sabor se espalhar pela boca, enquanto um calafrio percorria seu corpo.

-Hinata-sama?

-Sim, Togu-kun? - Hinata sorriu bondosa mente, enquanto o jovem aprendiz ruborizava. Ele se aproximou dela, desajeitado.

-Hanabi-san pediu para avisá-la que Neji-san não quer o bolo muito doce como os que a senhora costumava fazer em casa.

-Neji-nii-san? - Ela gargalhou timidamente. - Pelo visto, Hanabi-chan não conseguiu curá-lo de não gostar de doce, mesmo após o noivado. Ai, quem diria, não é, Togu-kun? Estarmos fazendo um bolo pra minha família. Depois que resolvi seguir essa profissão, não imaginava encontrá-los tão cedo... - Ela suspirou. - E, por favor, não me chame de senhora, me faz parecer mais velha. Tenho só vinte e cinco anos, Togu-kun. - A Hyuuga sorriu, mexendo nos compridos cabelos. Sua família rica não permitira que ela trabalhasse nisso, mas era o seu sonho. E há cinco anos seguia essa profissão, agora com um aprendiz. - Mais alguma coisa?

-Não Hinata-sama.

Ela fez um aceno de cabeça, chamando-o para tirar a massa do forno. Enquanto esfriava conversaram, fazendo com que Hinata conhecesse mais sobre o garoto. Depois, confeitaram. A campainha tocou, após o bolo estar pronto, enquanto Hinata dormia. Togu levantou, parando de admirá-la. Um rapaz ruivo encontrava-se à porta.

-No que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

-Meu nome é Gaara e procuro Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hinata-sama está dormindo, Gaara-san.

-Não tem problema, eu a acordo.

-Mas, senhor...! - Gaara lhe lançou um olhar assustador e entrou, sendo seguido por um Togu afobado. O ruivo beijou a bochecha da Hyuuga, fazendo-a acordar e encará-lo surpresa. - Perdão, Hinata-sama, eu tentei pará-lo e... - Ela olhou para o garoto, séria.

-Tudo bem, Togu. Deixe-nos sozinhos.

-H-Hinata-sama...

-Saia.

-Anda logo, moleque. Antes que eu perca a paciência. Hinata já mandou sair. - Gaara falou, assustando o jovem, que se retirou e fechou a porta. - Hinata...

-É Hyuuga para você, Sabaku no.

-Hinata, você já devia ter superado isso.

-Você tirou a minha virgindade! Depois me jogou fora!

-Eu não te joguei fora! Você fugiu de mim!

-Porque você me abandonou!

-Eu fui atrás de você! - Ele alteou a voz, apertando os braços dela com força.

-Depois que percebeu que não me tinha, você me quis! Para, tá me machucando!

-Você ainda gosta de mim!

-Pare com isso!

-Diga que gosta! - Ele apertou com mais força. Ela sentia a pele sendo pressionada com força, machucando-lhe.

-GAARA!

-... - Ele a soltou, assustado. - Me desculpe.

-Você me procurou tanto... Para nada.

-Não! Eu sei que você gosta de mim.

-Está apenas se iludindo.

-Você ainda gosta. - Ele disse, beijando-a. Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas estava prensada contra a parede. Hinata gemeu, enlouquecendo-o. Gaara retirou o avental dela, mas ela o empurrou.

-Achou mesmo que me beijar faria eu gostar de você? Gaara, vá embora!

-Esse bolo... Você vai casar?

-É para a minha irmã.

-Que bom. - Ela sentiu o sangue ferver.

-Por acaso você quer compromisso? Eu não quero ser usada! Eu quero amor!

-Amor?

-É! Você sabe como é o amor?

-Eu sei fazer amor. - Ele sorriu, empurrando-a no chão.

-"Ah não, isso não!". Gaara! Me larga!

-Hun, que cheiro bom tem esse bolo. Você provou?

-Nem pense em encostar nele! Deu muito trabalho!

-Deu muito trabalho encontrar você, e nem por isso vou deixar de te tocar. - Falou, como se fosse óbvio.

Pegou com a mão um punhado de bolo e pôs na boca da Hyuuga, impedindo-a de falar ou gritar. Não que ele não quisesse ouvir os gritos dela, mas deixaria isso para mais tarde.

-Vou provar. - E beijou-a vorazmente, explorando cada pedacinho de sua boca, enquanto comia o bolo. - Delicioso. - Lambeu os beiços, vendo o tom da pele da morena ficar gradativamente vermelho. - E então, Hinata-chan, está gostoso? - Ela assentiu. - Quero mais. - Ela despertou do transe momentâneo.

-Nem pense em estragar mais o meu precioso bolo!

-Eu não quero mais bolo.

-Não?

-Eu quero mais de você. - Sorriu, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Ela gemeu.

-Aqui?

-Na cama? Onde fica?

-No andar de cima. - Ele riu, enquanto a carregava no colo. Era tão fácil fazê-la se entregar. - Está me provocando?

-Eu? Sou inocente.

-Sabaku no Gaara!

-Tá, estou sim. Um pouquinho. Mas quero ouvi-la gritar com vontade, quando provocada você fica ainda mais saborosa. - Sorriu maroto, pensando em como seria melhor que da última vez. Ela corou e ele jogou-a na cama, pulando em seguida. - Eu prometo que vou te amar e você vai se sentir mais amada que nunca na sua vida. - Falou sincero, apesar do sorriso malicioso que se espalhava em seus lábios ao ver como o corpo da morena havia melhorado ainda mais.

-Gaara-kun...

-Sim?

-Me ame... E me faça sua. - Ela respondeu, entorpecida, enquanto ele a beijava.

_ / / _

-Está quase pronto. Togu-kun, avise a Gaara, por favor.

-Sim, Hinata-sama. - O jovem sorriu, chamando o noivo da morena. Gaara entrou e Togu saiu.

-Gaara-kun, está quase lá.

-Hun... O nosso casamento vai ter o melhor bolo.

-Por quê?

-Por que ele vai estar com um pedaço desfeito.

-Como assim? - Ela perguntou exasperada, vendo-o pegar um pedaço de bolo e por na sua boca, enquanto ele a beijava.

-Delicioso. Quero mais.

-Agora não, Gaa-kun. - Riu, cobrindo parcialmente o buraco. - Mais tarde.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também. - Beijaram-se, confeitando o seu bolo de casamento.

FIM.

O que acharam?

Mereço reviews?

Comentem, ok?

Kissus!

See ya ;*!


End file.
